


You Bet

by ElodieG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Casino Fun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship - Wolfstar, Flirting, M/M, RSCandyHearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieG/pseuds/ElodieG
Summary: Remus teaches. Sirius teases.New Year's flirting between our favourite couple.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	You Bet

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fest and first ever Wolfstar! I had a lot of fun with this ficlet. 
> 
> My Candy Heart read 'You Bet'. Enjoy!

“Alright, Moony –“

Sirius chucked the cards he held onto the kitchen table before them, with a wide grin.

“ – I am _ready_.”

Remus fought a smile, gathering up the cards that had been tossed between them; “I’m not entirely convinced.”

“Come on –” Sirius laughed, lifting a palm upwards; “ – I just beat you. Fourth time in a row, I might add. I am _more_ than ready to put these newfound skills to the test.”

“How about we go another ‘round, hm?”

“Hm –“

Sirius gathered up his newly-won plastic tokens – the _chips,_ as Remus had told him – while his grin widened further.

“As it happens, I’m surprised you’ve even got anything left to bet,” Sirius said, as he wiggled his eyebrows at him; “Soon enough, you’re gonna have to toss in clothing as payment to keep up with me.”

Remus met his eyes, shuffling the cards with a little spark of amusement in his eyes; “Is that supposed to put me off?”

“Oh, you little tease.”

Sirius laughed, wickedly, eyeing Remus where he sat.

And then he sprung to his feet before Remus could deal again; “Come on. Before you know it, it’ll be bloody midnight and we’ll have been sitting here at the table all night, like some old married couple on New Year’s Eve.”

Remus tossed the now-boxed cards onto the table and got to his feet.

“Alright, Padfoot. If you say so,” he said, his lips twitching in a smile as he reached him, stopping before him with their faces close; “If you think you’re up for this?”

Sirius lifted his eyebrows, his own grin returning; “Damn right.”

Remus laughed and walked by him, heading as if to get his brown muggle coat.

An unwelcome suspicion that was confirmed a few seconds later, when it was plucked from the coat hanger by the door.

“Ahem. Wait a minute,” Sirius held up a hand, stopping him, while Remus turned questioning eyes his way.

Sirius pointed at him; “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Remus glanced down at himself where he stood, though he was fighting a smile, now, at Sirius’ obvious teasing before he shrugged, unabashedly; “What’s wrong with this?”

“Well,” Sirius said, stepping towards him again; “I simply think that we can do better. And there’s only so many occasions we ever have to dress ourselves up in those –“

“I think I know what you’re getting at,” Remus said, nodding, knowingly with eyes that widened ever-so-slightly in a tease of his own.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, hopefully.

Remus laughed and tossed the coat back onto the hanger.

Less than an hour later, they stepped across the threshold into the muggle casino; suited up in the black and white muggle suits that Sirius had discovered at James and Lily’s wedding earlier that year made Moony look _Sexy-As-Hell_.

Remus swiped at Sirius’ wandering hands, as they glanced around the room.

“Alright. Where to first?” Sirius eyed the room, eagerly.

It was their first time here.

But not the first that that Remus had taken him somewhere muggle. Somewhere different. A whole other world that had fascinated and been so bloody well _forbidden_ to him, growing up…

He immediately cast the thought of _there_ aside, for tonight – New Year’s Eve – was no time to be thinking about _them_. And especially how two had passed that year, mere months apart.

Remus’ eyes were upon him, noticing the change immediately, as he always did. So, Sirius smiled in reassurance that he was just-fine, flinging an arm around his shoulders, and they headed deeper into the room.

They spent the few hours to midnight at the poker tables, where Sirius proved his _incredible_ skills, and then at the Roulette table, before they ended up at the Craps table.

“See this, Moony,” he murmured his companion’s ear, teasingly, waving a flyer in front of him as Remus made to roll the dice; “The fireworks are coming up. Don’t wanna miss that, do we?”

“We roll an eight, we win the game.”

“Hm. Is winning the game worth more than _fireworks,_ Moony?”

Sirius blew in his ear, grinning at the way Remus’ cheek went just a little bit pinker, as impatient eyes turned their way, waiting for the roll.

Remus turned to him, raising an eyebrow, and held up his hand; “Might be.”

Sirius opened his own, holding it up, and Remus dropped the dice into his palm.

Remus nodded that Sirius take his place, so they switched, and Remus stood behind him, breathing distractingly teasingly against the side of his neck as he spoke lowly in his ear.

“Shall we raise the stakes a bit?” Remus said, in that sultry, teasing little voice of his that usually never left their bedroom.

Sirius swallowed, smiling and knowing his own cheeks were getting a little pinker, too, with anticipation as he lifted his hand to roll.

“You bet.”

Remus leaned in close.

“Roll us an eight –“ there was a pause; “ – And I top tonight.”

Sirius laughed, wildly, and dropped the dice.


End file.
